love_livefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Hello, Hoshi o Kazoete
Hello, Hoshi o Kazoete (Hello,星を数えて рус. Привет, Сосчитай Звезды) - вторая песня из двадцатого сингла μ’s. Песню спели Хошизора Рин, Нишикино Маки и Коизуми Ханаё в фильме. Релиз состоялся 1 июля, 2015. Автор текста – Хата Аки, композитор и аранжировщик – Ямагучи Акихико. Список треков 'Обычное издание (LACM-14361)' 'CD' #Angelic Angel #Hello, Hoshi o Kazoete #Angelic Angel (Off Vocal) #Hello, Hoshi o Kazoete (Off Vocal) Видео Версия из фильма= thumb|center|400 px Аудио :Не работает на Ipad и на любом другом устройстве, которое не поддерживает формат .ogg. |} Текст Романзи= Hello, uta ni yobarete Hikari afureru machi wa kaanibaru mitai Hello, kotaete mitara Kitto ippo zutsu sekai hirogaru yo Hello! Odoridasu kousaten de minna odorokanai Nanimo kamo jiyuu nano? Nagareru hito no nami ni Nomikomaresou ni naru yo Shiranai kotoba no merodii Fushigi to chikara ga waite kuru Hello, hoshi o kazoete Korekara deau koto o uranaeba Hello, yosoku fukanou!? Kitto issho nara zenbu tanoshimeru Hello! Ashita okitara dou naru kana doushiyou kana Tokimeki ni tsutsumarete hajimari sou dayo Nanimo kamo mabushii to Ryoute o takaku nobasu Nan daro? Kono wakuwaku de Genkina jibun no rizumu Tenpo ga kimatte yozora e tobesousa Umareta bakari no merodii Shiranai kotoba no merodii Fushigi to chikara ga waite kuru Hello, hoshi kara messeeji Ikioi tsukete yume ni furete miyou Hello, atsusa bugendai!? Kitto issho nara zenbu tanoshimeru Hello! I love new world! Koko wa atarashii sekai Omoshiroi koto ni chousen shitai kimochi wa Itsumo kienai ne Itsumo shiawase tsurete kuru ne (sou da ne) Hoshi ga (kirari) hoshi ga (kirari) kirei dayo Hora fushigi to chikara ga waite kuru Minna minna... Hello, hoshi kara messeeji Ikioi tsukete yume ni furete miyou Hello, atsusa bugendai!? Kitto issho nara tanoshiku natchau ne Hello, hoshi o kazoete Korekara deau koto o uranaeba Hello, yosoku fukanou!? Kitto issho nara zenbu tanoshimeru Hello! Ashita okitara dou naru kana doushiyou kana |-| Кандзи= Hello,歌に呼ばれて 光あふれる街はカーニバルみたい Hello,応えてみたら きっと一歩ずつ世界広がるよ Hello! 踊り出す交差点で　みんな驚かない なにもかも自由なの? 流れるひとの波に 飲み込まれそうになるよ 知らない言葉のメロディー 不思議と力が湧いてくる Hello,星を数えて これから出会うことを占えば Hello,予測不可能!? きっと一緒ならぜんぶ楽しめる Hello! 明日起きたら　どうなるかな　どうしようかな ときめきに包まれて　始まりそうだよ なにもかも眩しいと 両手を高くのばす なんだろ?　このワクワクで 元気な自分のリズム テンポが決まって夜空へ飛べそうさ 生まれたばかりのメロディー 知らない言葉のメロディー 不思議と力が湧いてくる Hello,星からメッセージ 勢いつけて夢に触れてみよう Hello,熱さ無限大!? きっと一緒ならぜんぶ楽しめる Hello! I love new world! ここは新しい世界 おもしろいことに挑戦したいキモチは いつも消えないね いつもしあわせ連れてくるね（そうだね） 星が（きらり）星が（きらり）きれいだよ ほら不思議と力が湧いてくる みんなみんな...Hello,星からメッセージ 勢いつけて夢に触れてみよう Hello,熱さ無限大!? きっと一緒なら楽しくなっちゃうね Hello,星を数えて これから出会うことを占えば Hello,予測不可能!? きっと一緒ならぜんぶ楽しめる Hello! 明日起きたら　どうなるかな　どうしようかな |-| Английский= Hello, called by the music the brightly lit town seems like a carnival! Hello, if we try answering it I’m sure our world will expand bit by bit. Hello. Shall we join in the dancing at the intersection? Everything feels so free here! It feels like we’ll be swallowed by the oncoming wave of people! We don’t know the words to this melody but strangely it fills up with strength! Hello, if we count the stars and start to divine what we will come across in the future, Hello, it will be impossible to foretell. But I’m sure if we’re together we can enjoy anything! Hello, what will happen when we wake up tomorrow? What should we do? Filled with excitement, I feel something is about to start! Everything feels so radiant, we stretch out our hands high. I wonder what this excitement is… Our own lively rhythm, our tempo is set, feels like we can fly into the night sky! A brand new melody, we don’t know the words to this melody but strangely it fills up with strength! Hello, it’s a message from the stars so let’s touch upon our dreams while we’re full of energy! Hello, this warmth is eternal. I’m sure if we’re together we can enjoy anything! Hello I love new world! Ah, this is a new world! This feeling of always wanting to try new things will never disappear, will it? It will always bring us happiness, won’t it? (That’s right!) The stars (shine) the stars (glitter) are so pretty! See, they fill us up with strength! (Everyone, everyone!) Hello, it’s a message from the stars so let’s touch upon our dream as we’re full of energy! Hello, this warmth is eternal. I’m sure everything will be fun if we’re together! Hello Hello, if we count the stars and start to divine what we will come across in the future, Hello, it will be impossible to foretell. But I’m sure if we’re together we can enjoy anything! Hello, what will happen when we wake up tomorrow? What should we do? Живые выступления *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Галерея Обложка= Angelic_Angel_Full_Cover.jpg |-| Кадры из аниме= 0254_Movie.png 0255_Movie.png 0256_Movie.png 0257_Movie.png 0258_Movie.png 0259_Movie.png 0260_Movie.png 0261_Movie.png 0262_Movie.png 0263_Movie.png 0264_Movie.png 0265_Movie.png 0266_Movie.png 0267_Movie.png 0268_Movie.png 0269_Movie.png 0270_Movie.png 0271_Movie.png 0272_Movie.png 0273_Movie.png 0274_Movie.png 0275_Movie.png 0276_Movie.png 0277_Movie.png 0278_Movie.png 0279_Movie.png 0280_Movie.png 0281_Movie.png 0282_Movie.png 0283_Movie.png 0284_Movie.png 0285_Movie.png 0286_Movie.png 0287_Movie.png 0288_Movie.png 0289_Movie.png 0290_Movie.png 0291_Movie.png 0292_Movie.png 0293_Movie.png 0294_Movie.png 0295_Movie.png 0296_Movie.png 0297_Movie.png 0298_Movie.png 0299_Movie.png 0300_Movie.png 0301_Movie.png 0302_Movie.png 0303_Movie.png 0304_Movie.png 0305_Movie.png 0306_Movie.png 0307_Movie.png 0308_Movie.png Категория:Love Live! Дискография Категория:Анимированая Песня Категория:Песни μ's Категория:Инсерт Песня